This invention relates to amusement rides, and more particularly to an electrically actuated bumper car amusement ride in which the source of electric power is delivered to the bumper car through the supporting floor.
Electrically operated bumper car amusement rides have been disclosed heretofore, as exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 3,885,502 in which direct current is applied to electrically spaced conductor plates on the floor for operating a direct current drive motor on the bumper car through an on-off foot switch, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,978,934 in which alternating current is applied to electrically spaced conductor plates on the floor and is rectified to direct current on the bumper car for operating a direct current drive motor on the bumper car through electronic control circuits operated by a foot throttle.